This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Rheumatoid Arthritis: Molecular and Clinical Insights in the 21st Century, organized by David Lee, Gary S. Firestein and Ellen Gravallese, which will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from January 19 - 24, 2012. Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a prevalent autoimmune disease with substantial societal cost and significant unmet medical need. Recent advances in genetic, cellular and molecular methodologies provide both new insights into disease pathogenesis and opportunities for therapeutic advances. Despite broad interest in this disease within the immunology and clinical communities, there exists no focused venue for investigators with an interest in RA to interact with each other, sharing ideas and developing productive collaborations. The Keystone Symposia format will fill this burgeoning need. This meeting will provide a venue for discussion of cutting edge research topics in basic science and clinical science areas relevant to RA research. By fostering interactions between basic, translational, and clinical investigators, we anticipate that this meeting will lead to new studies - as well as new approaches to studying - the pathogenesis and treatment of RA. The meeting will also serve to promote scientific development of early career investigators, including those in training;their work will be among that selected for presentation at the meeting, creating opportunities for interactions between junior investigators and outstanding senior scientists and mentors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic systemic autoimmune disease leading to cartilage damage and joint destruction. The past 5 years have witnessed significant advances in genetic, biochemical and molecular methodologies that hold promise for advancing our understanding of disease mechanisms in RA. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Rheumatoid Arthritis: Molecular and Clinical Insights in the 21st Century will provide a venue for discussion of cutting-edge research topics in basic and clinical science areas relevant to RA research. By fostering interactions between basic, translational, and clinical investigators, we anticipate that this meeting will lead to new directions for research, new collaborations, and new approaches to the treatment of RA.